Dark Memories
by slytherin-heiress
Summary: What happens when Snape discovers another at Hogwarts who has the Dark Mark?
1. Part 1

Haiden put her flushed cheek against the cool stone wall. She made  
her way down the stairs to the dungeons.  
Snape had sent for her. She'd never been in his office. Not in the 7 years  
she'd been at Hogwarts. Not in the 4 years she'd been taking advanced potions   
classes. Not even in the last 2 years when she'd been recieving private lessons   
her dark eyed professor.   
She'd found herself staring into those eyes so often. How many times had she brushed her hand   
against his as she reached for the bottle across the table? The slight touch sent shivers through   
her body even now.   
He'd never noticed. Never noticed how his mere presence affected her. She had decided  
to love him secretly. Love him, leave Hogwarts with a broken heart and never look back.  
She reached his door, twisted the latch and went inside.  
"Don't you knock, Ms. Harrison?"  
She jumped at the cold voice. "Sorry, professor. I-I just...You sent for me?"  
His mouth twisted in a wry smile. "I did. I wanted to talk with you."  
"About what, sir?" she asked as he moved to sit behind his desk.  
"I wanted to know what your plans were upon graduating?"  
She stiffened. "I hadn't thought sir. Something to do with potions I assure you."  
He waved a hand. "I don't want your talents wasted, Ms. Harrison. That's why I   
want you to stay here and teach at Hogwarts."  
She had nothing to say and he continued. "Of course you wouldn't be a professor right   
away. You'd have to settle for assistant. For awhile at least."  
"Your assistant?" she questioned.  
"Of course." he assured her. "You excell at potion making. I'd want to keep you for myself."  
There was a hint of amusement in his voice, as if he knew that comments like that set   
her mind to work with all sorts of possibilities.  
"Why do you want to keep me here?" she said finding her voice at last.   
"Dumbledore feels that-"  
She cut him off quickly. "No, why you? Why do you want me here?"  
For the first time in his life Severus Snape had no witty comeback. No sarcastic retort.   
Not for Haiden. His Haiden. His prize pupil. The one he'd fallin in love with. The one he wanted   
to keep exactly as she was now. Face flushed, brown hair spilling over her shoulders  
and her eyes burning into his. His reasons weren't for her. They were all for him. His assistant.   
Here always.  
"You're the best Ms. Harrison. It is my custom to surround myself with capable people,   
not incompetent fools."   
Finally the sharp voice returned to him but he knew it was in vain. His hesitance had   
betrayed him. Haiden looked down at her hands and heard his voice softer and silkier than  
she'd ever heard it utter a reply that stopped her heart.   
"I want you here with me."  
"Why?" she whispered not looking up.  
She felt his eyes on her. Boring into her very soul.  
"The question is not the why but the why not?" He stood up and moved to the fire place. The only   
sound filling the room was the crackling of the fire as he stared into it.   
"Do you remember your first day at Hogwarts?"  
"Of course I do." she murmured.  
"So do I." he said slowly. "I also remember everyday after that. I remember every day you weren't   
here as well. Those were eternities for me. Somehow when you're not here, you haunt my dreams."  
She looked up at him in amazement to find him now looking at her, he just shrugged. "So maybe you   
can tell me why? Because I cannot tell you why I pine for you every time I breathe in or out."  
She stood up and made her way to him quickly. He had turned back to the fire and she   
timidly reached up to touch his shoulder. He spun around quickly catching her hand in his and   
pressing it to his lips.   
"Tell me I'm not losing my sanity? Tell me you can cure my affliction?"  
"Your not. I can."  
His eyes pleaded with her. "I'm not going to lie. We live in dangerous times, and this is a   
dangerous thing."  
She shook her head, desperate to let him know that it didn't matter to her.   
His lips moved closer to her own. Closer and closer...  
Suddenly, Snape broke away clutching his arm and suprisingly at that very same moment  
so did Haiden. 


	2. Part 2

The pain dully throbbed in her forearm and Haiden crumpled down to the floor. Snape  
was on his knees in a few moments roughly dragging her face up to meet his.   
His eyes were dark now, dangerous and sparkling, reflecting the flames from the fireplace.  
He tore open her sleeve and saw the mark. The same glowing mark that was on his arm, throbbing as well.   
"What? How?" he hissed.  
Her head lolled to the side. It didn't make sense. Haiden couldn't have been more than 19. How could she have been a death eater? At 5 years old? It glowed feircly in his eyes. The mark that had cursed his life. Haiden's eye lids fluttered. "No....no....Severus? Help me?"  
The peircing in his arm grew stronger and he grit his teeth.  
"We have to go! He's calling. Make it stop...make it stop." She shot up in his arms her eyes wide.  
He shook his head. "What's going on? Who are you?"  
Tears now spilling down her cheeks she clutched at his shoulders. "Please...please. Don't let him take me back." she pleaded.  
Snape's voice snapped. "Why do you have the dark mark?"  
She closed her eyes.   
"Answer me!"  
She sobbed and shook her head.   
"We would have known." he muttered. "We would have known if there was someone so young with the mark."  
"Not if I was kept in secret."  
His head spun with unanswered questions. He hadn't noticed that he mark no longer hurt.  
"I don't remember much. I remember...awful, awful feelings. I was kept alone and in hiding   
until I was five years old."  
Snape stroked her cheek finally releasing his tight grip on her arms.   
"Everything you must've gone through..." he trailed off. "How was it I never saw you? Heard of you? You know who I was. I was part of the inner circle."  
She smiled slightly. "I said I was kept in secret...from everyone. After it was all over Dumbledore saved me. He made sure no one ever found out. Can you imagine what people would do if they knew?" she sighed. "Now you know. What are you going to do?"  
Snape ran his hand over his face. Haiden now slumped against his chest he turned his eyes to the fire to gaze into the flames.   
"Haiden, I-I would never tell anyone anything. I have a few secrets of my own that would be dangerous if disclosed."  
Suddenly she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. His immediate shock was replaced with a warmth that spread through him from her soft lips. She then pulled away slowly. "Severus, I don't want to be alone anymore."  
He stood up and held out his hand. "I can't let you." He pulled her up. "You won't ever be alone. Until I get this entirely figured out you won't ever be alone again."   
He wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached up tenderly and brushed the hair out of his eyes.   
"He's back." It was a simple fact on that he'd been anxious to utter. She noddded solemnly.   
"I'm safe at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is sure no one knows I'm here. But...I know someone knows. He's going to come for me."  
"Why Haiden? Why you? What made you so important to him?" 


End file.
